MewClan/Original/Archive 3
The Creation of the Clan (I understand aboutMint/Minto. Also, your welcome for the intrest in ''Danny Phantom''. Pudding and Zakuro turned into cats due to Dani's cat power. Although she was stablized, that power will sometimes go out of control for unknown reasons. BC) Danny and Sam padded into the cave, Jazz padding behind them carrying Dani's unconcious body. "Who are they, Ichigo?" asked Zakuro. Danny spoke up before Ichigo could. "I'm Danny, this is my girlfriend Sam, my sister Jazz, and my clone Dani. Who are you?" "Danny, these are my friends, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berii," said Ichigo. "What happened to Dani?" "Her cat power went out of control for unknown reasons," said Sam. "She can turn others into cats." "Do you think she may have been the one to turn us into cats, na no da?" asked Pudding, bouncing onto her paws. "Maybe," said Danny. [[User:Dovesong12|Mew Mew]] [[User talk:Dovesong12|Zakuro]] 17:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aizen has a little crush on Beauty :D) "Eep!" Beauty squeaked at the sight of Dani's body. "I'm Soi Fon. This is Rangiku, Aizen, Silver, Alex and Beauty," Soi Fon introduced her weird group. Aizen rested his tail on Beauty's shoulder. "You okay?" he asked. Soi Fon glared at Aizen, and he took his tail away. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling]] 18:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dove: Not to sound pushy or anything but could it be possible if you write in Pudding’s ‘na no da’ from the anime? It’s just that, it’s really cute and she’s my favourite character and the ‘na no da’ it just...it just fits her! ...please? BC) “So what do we do now, na no da?” Pudding asked. Ichigo shook her head. “I don’t know Pudding-chan, but for one thing, we should probably go out and find the others. You and Berry-chan stay here with Zakuro-san, Fire and the cats in the cave. Minto, Lettuce, you come with me, Danny and the others to go get William, Grell and everybody else,” Ichigo stated, walking up to the black tom. Pudding’s ears flattened against her head. “B-but...Pudding wants to come with you, na no da!” she wailed, running forward and snagging her claws in Ichigo’s tail ribbon. Ichigo hissed in annoyance, tugging her ribbon free and walking out with the cats she’d chosen beside and behind her. As they were walking out, they ran into Ikuto, the dark blue tom hissing as the rain dripped down his into his fur. Ichigo ordered him to get into the cave, to which he gladly accepted, pushing past every other cat. The black she-cat rolled her eyes before continuing on out into the storm drenched forest. [[User:Destiny Calling|Mew Mew Ichigo]][[User talk:Destiny Calling|I'm here to protect the Earth ~nya!]] 18:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (As I heard a fan once say, KAWAI! Awesome Pudding-chan!) Beauty sat by herself as the cats gradually came into the cave. Soi Fon and Rangiku were sitting side-by-side, Silver was sharpening his claws on the rocks, Aizen was keeping watch, and Alex was sleeping. She didn't know anyone, next to Alex (though she had a general knowledge of the area), and she envied the cats. They all knew each other (those that came from the same show), even though Silver was a mystery and Alex had no allies, but her? She was alone. "You okay?" Kyo asked Beauty. The she-cat looked up and saw Kyo standing over her. He sat down beside her. "I'm not sure. I feel alone without Gas-can and my best friends," Beauty admitted. "Gas-can?" Kyo repeated, weirded out. "My nickname for him. I barely know anyone here," Beauty explained. Kyo pressed himself against Beauty's soft fur. "I know. Loneliness can be a great enemy. I've been an outcast in my home, seen my mother kill herself, and so much worse," the ginger tom meowed. Beauty closed her eyes and fell asleep. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling]] 19:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny: Thank you for letting me know that. I fixed that post. Let me know if there is anything else that I should know.) Dani stirred, her bright green eyes half open. She saw the blury images of Pudding, Zakuro, and the others. "W-whoare you?" she asked. "I'm Pudding, and this is Zakuro, Fire, Beauty, Alex, Minto, Ikuto, and Lettuce, na no da," said Pudding. "You must be Dani," said Zakuro. "Danny and the others brought you here while you were unconcious from your cat power acting strangely." Dani's eyes widened. "No..." she said trailing off. "I've turned you and Zakuro into cats. You were the ones I saw when my powers started acting up. ...I see images of whoever I'm turning into a cat before they turn into cats," she said, adding the last part after seeing the confused looks on their faces. [[User:Dovesong12|Mew Mew]] [[User talk:Dovesong12|Zakuro]] 20:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If anyone wants to weird out Beauty, go ahead. Hint, hint, Tacopaw.) Beauty was dreaming: all around her, cats were fighting, wailing in pain, yowling in terror. She could only watch as cats were slaughtered. "No...someone save me..." Beauty groaned in her sleep. Kyo kept watch near the she-cat in the waking world, daring any cat to come close with his piercing brown eyes. He looked at the gentle she-cat and thought of Tohru being tortured by Akito. "''Just hang on, both of you,''" Kyo thought. Meanwhile, Aizen, Soi Fon and Rangiku kept on seperate sides of the cave. Alex, Silver and Fire could only watch in embarrassment. "They act like total boneheads," Alex commented. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling]] 00:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ok, Phoenix. Let's see Gir do his funniest work! Destiny, can I add in: Tak/Destructionstike - light green she-cat with red eyes. I'm just gonna introduce her for now.) "LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tacopaw was singing as he skipped along. He then noticed Beauty talking to Ringo. "HI! I'M TAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" he screeched. Beauty stared at him, one of her eyes twitching slightly. "Gir!?" A voice called, shocked. "TAK!" Tacopaw mewed. Then, a beautiful light green she-cat who looked like a female Invaderheart without any battle scars stepped out of a bush. "TAK!" Gir repeated. "No, just call me Destructionstrike for now. Where's Zim!? It's payback time." (Don't let Tak get near Zim. She. Will. KILL HIM! Literally kill him in the most agonizing of ways. Also, Tak is the only one who knows how to get everyone out of cat form by just simply using her mind power!) [[User:4pinkbear|The New Prophecies: The Next Generation of Powers]] 20:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I suggest looking up Bo-bobo Wiki and typing in Beauty. You will get a pretty good description of her ;) As such, I apologize for caps lock use) "WHAT THE HEY!? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS TACOPAW?!" Beauty screeched. Soi Fon and Rangiku flattened their ears to their heads, Aizen was surprised, Kyo recoiled from the screech, and Silver and Alex were just plain surprised. Beauty calmed down a moment later. "Okay...anyways, I suggest we all share where we come from. I know Ichigo, Zakuro, Minto, Pudding, Lettuce, Berii and Ringo know each other, not to mention Soi Fon, Rangiku and Aizen, and Invaderheart, Tacopaw and Destructionstrike, but some of us aren't even from around here," Alex suggested. Soi Fon nodded. "Rangiku, Aizen and I are Soul Reapers, guardians of lost souls...well, Rangiku and I are. Aizen is a traitor from the Soul Society, where all souls go when they perish. I am the Captain of Squad 2, and Rangiku is the Lieutenant of Squad 10. There are 13 Squads, each led by a Captain, though three turned traitor and left the other 10 to fight against them," Soi Fon explained. "Aizen took two other traitors with him and created a horde of Arrancars, Hollows with Soul Reaper powers. Hollows are spirits turned into monsters, and he gave us until winter to prepare for war," Rangiku growled. Beauty could only stare in shock at the three cats, while Silver, Kyo and Alex were silent, trying to grasp the full of it all. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|♥Phoenix]][[User Talk:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|feather!♥]] 18:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dove: I can’t remember anything right now. I’m currently in the middle of reading the manga for the first time and re-watching the anime. If I see anything, I’ll let you know.) The search patrol searched the forest, looking in every bush, in every frond of bracken, in every clump of ferns. But, so far, they hadn’t found any of their friends. “Well, this is just great,” Minto moaned as she shook her wings. Ichigo sneezed and mewed, her voice sounding like her nose were bunged up, “We have to keep looking. Last time I saw them, Moon was still with Zim, so he should be okay. I saw two other cats when I was running towards the clearing, so we could look for them.” Lettuce shook, her fur fluffing up and her antennae shrinking again. “This weather isn’t fit for anyone. And I even have a water mammal’s DNA.” [[User:Destiny Calling|Mew Mew Ichigo]][[User talk:Destiny Calling|I'm here to protect the Earth ~nya!]] 22:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, how about you, Beauty, Kyo, Alex?" Aizen asked. Beauty winced. "I-I'm a rebel from the Chrome-Dome Empire. The Czar has declared that no human or animal can have hair, and has declared a hair hunt. But my friends Bo-bobo, Gasser, Hatenko, Dengaku Man, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Softon and Suzu and I constantly defy him time and time again, only...thing is, I can't fight," she explained. "Then why did you join him?" Alex asked. Beauty hesitated. Aizen would have gone over and comforted the she-cat if Soi Fon and Rangiku weren't giving him death glares. "I came because I want to find my brother. I haven't seen him since I was a kid, and I want to find him. He's probably the only family I have left," Beauty finally explained. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|♥Phoenix]][[User Talk:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|feather!♥]] 22:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ichigo spotted movement out the corner of her eyes, and she saw two she-cats, one with a pink hood and one with a black hood. "Over there!" she screeched to the rest of the group. [[User:Destiny Calling|Mew Mew Pudding]][[User talk:Destiny Calling|Crazy little monkey girl, na no da~]] 16:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, what about the rest of you?" Silver asked. "I'm sort of a witch attending a school to find my sister," Alex informed. "I'm from a family where if you're hugged by someone of the opposite gender, you become one of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. There are 13 of them in my family, and I happen to be the cat," Kyo explained. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|♥Phoenix]][[User Talk:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|feather!♥]] 16:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ikuto spat as he finished licking his fur. Fluffing up his still wet tail, he looked out at the rain and muttered, “Utau’s gonna kill me.” “Who?” Rangiku asked, tilting her head. “My sister. My annoying, controlling, ''younger'' sister. She’s gonna kill me if I come home like this. Or even for not going home at all. And then Il will just rub it in for months to come later.” “I...Il?” Beauty murmured, almost scared to ask. Ikuto nodded, a growl forming in his throat. [[User:Destiny Calling|Mew Mew Pudding]][[User talk:Destiny Calling|Crazy little monkey girl, na no da~]] 16:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty padded over and rested her tail on Ikuto's shoulder. "I've never heard of anyone hating their own kin before. You're pretty lucky to even have family," Beauty reminded. Aizen padded to the mouth of the cave. "What are you doing?" Kyo asking. "Looking for Hollows. Three Soul Reapers in one place will attract them," Aizen answered. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|♥Phoenix]][[User Talk:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|feather!♥]] 17:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't hate her. It's just...sometimes, she annoys me so much, that I just want to tear her and her little angel and devil to pieces!" He stopped when he realsied that Beauty had walked away from him in fear. "You...don't have a sibling...do you?" he asked. [[User:Destiny Calling|Mew Mew Pudding]][[User talk:Destiny Calling|Crazy little monkey girl, na no da~]] 17:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Beauty stopped. "I have a brother. I don't know where he is, or even if he's alive. I was seperated from him long ago," she admitted. [[User:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|♥Phoenix]][[User Talk:Phoenixfeather13TheSecond|feather!♥]] 17:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ceramonies Other